


Faith/Strength

by TrueBlueSpark



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/pseuds/TrueBlueSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiyomaro had a good memory; it came with being a genius. Really, if you pressed him, he’d admit that he wasn’t all that much brighter than anyone else. He just remembered everything he learned, that was all.” A brief exploration of two possible romances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith/Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to FanFiction.Net on July 16, 2004.

**Faith**

Kiyomaro had a good memory; it came with being a genius. Really, if you pressed him, he’d admit that he wasn’t all that much brighter than anyone else. He just remembered everything he learned, that was all.

He could easily remember the first time he’d ever thought of her as a girl, rather than just a fellow student. Walking home with friends (a grin; he still wasn’t used to having friends again), on a day when she’d been absent. “It’s not like I feel anything towards her...” he insisted, a blush coloring his cheeks, but for a moment, he wondered why he was protesting so much.

What struck him most about her — more than her tendency to get lost or her short attention span or her fetish for anthropomorphized fruits — was her unshakable faith in him. She’d always believed in him, as far back as he could recall, and she wasn’t shy about saying it, either. Whatever Takamine-kun wanted to do, he could do. He would do. She believed it with a vehemence that was astounding.

And when she cheered him on, despite himself, he very nearly believed it too.

His feelings hadn’t changed overnight. It felt that way, in the moment when he finally figured it out, but really he knew they had been changing all along and he’d only just realized it. He’d been lying to himself for a long time. Heh, wouldn’t Gash be annoyed if he knew?

She was kind to everyone and always happy, and that was what he needed in a life that could sometimes become so dark. She was a counterpoint to his old antisocial ways, almost as much as Gash himself.

With her, he remembered to smile.

\------

**Strength**

Kiyomaro had a good memory; it came with being a genius. Really, if you pressed him, he’d admit that he wasn’t all that much brighter than anyone else. He just remembered everything he learned, that was all.

He couldn’t remember the first time he’d seen her face, but that made sense. It was plastered up all over the city, after all. What he did remember was the first time he’d met her in person. She was unconscious when he arrived, but she soon woke up, and before anything else asked after her demon companion. He was glad to see that she cared, and he found himself absurdly pleased that she hadn’t been hurt.

He was always amazed at how friendly she was, how personable, how _normal_ — although he knew he shouldn’t be, because weren’t idols human just like everyone else? More than that, though, he was amazed at her willpower, which rivaled that of the pink-haired child at her side. She made it clear that she cared for her friends, and she was willing to fight to the death for them, if she had to.

He soon decided he would see to it that she didn’t.

He’d honestly had a crush on her from the beginning, so when that crush grew, it was some time before he consciously knew it. By then they’d played, eaten, and traveled together, and he wondered idly if they were already a couple and he’d only found out now.

She was strong, bright, pleasant, and most of all she understood him. She knew what his life could be like, because she was living it too.

With her, he remembered he was never alone.


End file.
